The Boy Next Door
by OnlyOneKitchen
Summary: Puck and Rachel are next-door neighbors who hate each other. Or do they?
1. The Surface of the Sun

**The Surface of the Sun**

**AU. Not a crossover fic, but I did borrow a few characters from The Office (it's really just their names).  
**

**You don't need to watch The Office to understand this fic...at all.  
**

**This chapter is just a brief introduction of the characters. Nothing too deep and no smut yet, but it develops quickly... maybe too quickly, but I get sick of waiting!**

**Rachel Berry and Jim Halpert are best friends and next door neighbors.**

**Jim Halpert and Noah Puckerman are step-brothers.**

**Rachel has a brother named Christian, their fathers adopted the both of them.  
**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**

* * *

**

Jim Halpert has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. His family, the Puckerman-Halperts, have been my next door neighbors for just as long. It never occurred to either of us that having a best friend of the opposite sex was not typical.

Nothing about our families is "typical" we live in a great community. The Puckerman-Halperts and the Berry's (my family) barbecue together, spend holidays together, our fathers are in constant competition (all three, I have two dads). It is just enough perfect to make you ill and a little envious. Perfection is not normal.

I have a brother Christian, who is 2 years older than I am. Chris and I are close in the way that siblings are close, but we're not best friends and although I love him dearly, he just doesn't "get me," not like Jim does. In fact, I don't think anyone gets me quite like Jim does.

Think of your best girlfriend... The friend that will do just about anything for you and vice versa, the one that stands up for you even when you're wrong and then lets you know what an idiot you are later. That's Jim. Yes, I have girlfriends, but not many because sometimes girls are so much work. I know, because I am one. Last time I checked anyway...

Jim has a step-brother named Noah Puckerman, or "Puck" as everyone outside of our families refers to him.

I hate him. Sort of...

He's two years younger than Jim and one year older than me and has always treated me like his bratty little sister. He has been nice to me on occasion, but only in front of our parents. He's made my life hell on and off since elementary school. My own brother didn't tease me nearly as much as Noah "bag full of douche" Puckerman, as I like to refer to him.

I can't really properly describe Noah because I don't know him all that well. He is a little bit of a mystery to me. He's not exactly a bully. If you ask him he'll tell you he's 'a lover, not a fighter.' _God, he's so _lame. The only person on the receiving end of his antics is me, with the exception of Dwight Schrute who lives up the block.

Dwight is an interesting guy, but we'll come back to that later. For now I'll just explain that every kid that lives in our little community terrorizes Dwight. It's all in good fun and we're the only ones who can get away with it. For example, a few years back some new guy tried giving Dwight a wedgie and Jim, Noah, Matt and Mike (community members, all) had a nice little talk with the guy. He hasn't bothered Dwight since.

We were all lucky enough to grow up in a really safe neighborhood where everyone knows everyone else. The friends that I have in this neighborhood mean everything to me. Sure, we drive each other crazy sometimes, but it's like having a lot of siblings. I will explain the rest of the group later when I attempt to explain the wonder that is Dwight, but for now let's meet the Puckerman-Halperts.

Girls love Jim and Noah and always have.

Every girl I was ever friends with has always expressed jealousy towards me for being so close to them. The truth is I'm only really close to Jim.

Jim excels at anything he attempts. No joke. It's downright maddening. He plays all the major high school sports, but is in no way a typical jock. He has always pulled A's and B's. He's polite, respectful and thoughtful. He's also hilarious. He could charm the pants off of most any girl, but he very rarely uses his powers for evil and I know many a girl that wishes he would.

I'm not really all that close to Noah. He has "hooked up" with many of my friends and then not spoken to them again. He always has some Seinfeld-esque reason for dumping them too "she blows her nose too much, she laughs too loud, she doesn't like beer" whatever.

Noah has always been great at sports, especially baseball and football. He also landscapes and cleans pools. For as much of an insensitive and egotistical jackass as he can be, I hate admitting he does do beautiful work and has always been a hard worker.

All of the older women love to put him to work because they love to watch him (and I suspect he lets them do more than look). All of the men in the neighborhood think he's a 'good kid' and are just happy to be let off the hook when it comes to doing yard work.

There are some people who consider Noah funny. These people are idiots. I've heard him described as charming on many occasion and I threw up a little in my mouth every time.

He is hot, I'll give him that. Like so hot you hate him for it. And he knows it, which makes you hate him even more...and tear his clothes off.

One day, he's Noah Neanderthal from next door who calls me 'juicy' or 'juice' (because of my last name) and messes up my hair and the next he's staring at me so much you would think I was playing a porno on my ass.

He has been doing this more and more recently. Like say for instance, while I'm helping Jim wash his car one irritatingly hot Saturday in May.

"What are you staring at?"

"When did you get a body, juice?" He hasn't seen me in awhile because this is the first time I've been home since Winter break. I have one year left of college.

"My daddy and egg donor gave it to me 21 years ago."

"I'll have to thank them." He smirks. I'd like to slap that smirk off his face.

What is with the flirting? I don't think I've ever heard his voice or felt his eyes like that.

After leaving me a little stunned, he does the old 'walk backwards, while fucking you with my eyes' thing.

Who does that? Not me. I'd trip over my own feet. Or nothing. I would trip on nothing…that is how clumsy and awkward I am. I'm not the only one who noticed the eye-fucking either. Jim looks dumbfounded and amused. Here we go...

"I hate him." I declare once Noah has walked back into his house.

"Well Rach, it's kind of hard not to notice the goods when they're on display like that." He motions to my bikini.

This makes me laugh.

"The goods huh?" I ask.

"You know, the kit n caboodle."

"Which is the kit? And which is the caboodle?" I ask.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He tells me with a wink.

"What would I do without you?" I reply with my "damsel in distress" voice.

"We'd probably both get laid more, for one…"

He's right. Any guy I've ever taken an interest in is completely put off by my friendship with Jim. I had one boyfriend, Finn, that still insists Jim and I have had sex. He lasted 9 months and we still hook up every now and then (Finn not Jim) but he seems to be embarrassed by me.

Maybe I'm not _experienced_ enough to be cool. When the hell did a person's level of cool start to directly coincide with how much of a slut they are? Who came up with this policy? Probably Santana, my brother's current girlfriend and Noah's ex-girlfriend (plaything). That girl helped make my life _hell _in high school.

Finn sucks in bed anyway, but I don't really have much to compare him to, besides my hand...

"Can we be done with this please?" I whine because I'm really hot and it's not even my car we're washing!

"Seriously? Because I'm pretty sure washing a car isn't something you simply quit in the middle of doing."

"Well I'd kind of like to put something over this bikini now."

"Ignore him." Jim tells me.

"What? Oh, no I just don't want to get burned. He doesn't phase me."

"Right…" He drawls.

"He doesn't!" I insist.

"If he doesn't bother you, then you wouldn't hate him…you just wouldn't care. Why do you let him get to you? All these years, and for the life of me I can't figure out why you let him under your skin. It's the only reason he tortures you. Just do him already."

"Okay, I'm ignoring that last little bit of advice and from now on, I'm Switzerland. I don't care either way…he can be mean or he can be nice. I'm totally neutral."

"Not in that get-up you're not."

"What does that even mean?" I chuckle.

"No idea…I'm hot. Whose idea was it to wash a car on like, the surface of the sun?"

"Well, it's blacktop and the idea was your mom's."

"That woman has had it out for me since day one."

**Let me know what you think...please?**


	2. World Domination

**Secret Lair**

**Brittany's a waitress!**

**

* * *

**

We are cleaning up our car washing supplies when Noah's mom calls us in to taste her potato salad. It's world famous and she knows it, but she loves to hear us praise it.

We are about to go inside for some relief from the weather and make a show out of eating Myra's food when Noah comes back out of the house and stops us.

"Are you guys doing anything tonight for Jim's last night in town?"

Jim is spending a month in Florida with his father and Myra, visiting his Nana (his dad's mom). Myra's mother passed away last May. She took her mother's death very hard and has only recently stopped crying every time she is reminded of her so she wants to spend as much time with family as possible.

Noah is very close to his mom (yeah, yeah…how _adorable) _and he had to sleep in our old tree house almost every night last summer so he didn't have to see his mom in so much pain. _Okay, so kind of adorable. _Myra just thought he was going through a weird 'outdoorsy' phase and he let her.

A few of Jim's Aunts, Uncles and cousins are going to Florida as well, and then they are all coming back here for the Puckerman-Halpert-Berry Fourth of July party (it's a mouthful).

"Why do you care?" I ask._  
_

"I'm offended." He moves closer to me, "that's my brother and he's leaving for a month of course I care…I'm a caring guy." He smiles that stupid ass smile that makes (most) panties melt.

I invade his space and try my best to get into his face (I'm much shorter than him).

"The sensitive guy routine may work on all of your _hot little biddies_…or whatever your type calls them…but you seem to have forgotten we've met before." He laughs at me, but I continue, "Please explain to me again why you're not going to Florida? You should _definitely_ go; your family will miss you."

Noah is the only one not going to Florida because the Universe hates me.

Also, his boss really needs him this time of year. Noah basically runs the landscaping business that he works for. His boss, Will Schuester trusts him implicitly. Mr. Schuester doesn't sleep very much nowadays because his wife just gave birth to their third baby and he spends a lot more time at home.

God willing, Noah will be too busy to bother me while Jim and their parents are away.

He goes out of his way to be a pain in my ass sometimes. Like the time I was a senior in high school and he moved my car early in the morning before he left for work. He knew that my car keys were usually under my driver's seat.

Yes, our neighborhood is THAT safe.

Of course when I finally found it was blocking Dwight's driveway.

The rumor mill was reporting that I _slept _at Dwight's. Noah just shook his head at me and said, "Dwight? Really Juice? You could do a hell of a lot better. Did he light some beet scented candles and have his way with you?"

But anyway…back to the present…

Noah needs to go to Florida with his family.

"Who would keep you company?" He asks me while brushing his fingertips along my shoulders.

"I'll make do, thanks." I swat his hands away, "I have other friends besides Jim."

"You're a little old to be having tea parties with your stuffed animals, aren't you?" _Do you see why I hate this guy?_

Jim decides to step in and end this before I slap Noah, "Alright alright you two… enough already." He pushes us apart.

"I don't know what we're doing tonight." Jim turns to me, "Would you want to go out? If not, we can do whatever…" _Jim__ never wants to go out. He says it's a waste of money and the same people are always at the same places talking about the same things. _

"Jesus Jimmy, you're not even fucking her and you're whipped…"

Before Jim or I have a chance to reply to his asinine comment, Myra and her potato salad are becoming impatient, "Noah Puckerman, I heard that! Quit being an ass! Get in here and taste this so I can put it away" _Did I mention my adoring affection for Myra Puckerman? _

They both look at me as if to ask, 'well?'

"That's fine we can go out. I just have to shower and then I'm up for whatever." I shrug.

"Cool. It's settled. Me, Jim and Juice are paintin' the town." _Dork_.

"Or, Jim and I watch you try and pick up anything with girl parts and a pulse."

The look I'm currently receiving from Noah is a little unsettling. _Did I actually hurt his feelings? Does he have feelings to hurt? At least I made Jim laugh_.

"Not tonight you won't," He says in a tone that suggests he means it and keeps eye contact with me the whole time.

He's starting to make me feel nervous when he seems to snap out of it. "Close the blinds in your room while you're getting dressed this time…your obsession with trying to seduce me is getting scary."

Why couldn't my room face Jim's? Or their bathroom? Instead I have to walk by my window at night and witness _Rico McLadykiller_ with whatever piece of trash he happened to fall into on the way home.

_I wonder if he's good in bed. _

I mean, I've heard he is, but what makes him better than other guys? Don't they pretty much all have the same moves?

Noah's eyes can be incredibly intense. They are a green-hazelish color that stands out when he's tan, which by the way comes from long hours of working in the sun. His eyes have caught me off guard more than once. I catch him staring at me sometimes, but he never looks away…I'm always the one to look away first.

Sometimes he stands just a little too close and stares directly into my eyes just a little longer than is necessary and asks me stupid questions like, 'where's Jim?' or 'you seen my mom around?'

It's Noah; he's probably perfected his 'I want you' look over the years…in the mirror…wow, that is an image I'm going to store away for the next time I'm having a bad day.

Anyway, I'd say _the look_ is perfect, but he _sucks_ so who cares? I bet he isn't even that great in bed and girls just feel the need to say that he is because he's 'Puck' and all of the girls he has been with are no doubt dumber than bricks.

Finn doesn't have a "look." No intense gaze, not even a half-hearted glimpse.

Finn's never even made me come. I don't know why I still 'hang out' with him. It's not like it's so good its addicting. I've given Finn head more times than I can count. He's **never** returned the favor, but he does say I'm amazing at it.

Fantastic! Maybe I'll take my act on the road. Whatever. Isn't any head good head? _Okay…maybe I have been best friends with a guy for too long._

_

* * *

_

For whatever reason, I think it's a great idea to tell Noah all of this private information regarding my lame ex boyfriend later while we're sitting next to each other in a booth at a little dive bar that Noah chose.

I really like it because it has a jukebox and the drinks are cheap. I'm guessing that Noah likes it because the women and the drinks have a lot in common.

If we don't keep this conversation going we'll be forced to watch Jim make out with our waitress, Brittany. They are on the other side of our booth. Relax, Brittany's shift ended an hour ago, shortly followed by my sobriety and yes, I got the names right. JIM is the one working on a one night stand and NOAH is sitting in the booth next to me.

"What the fuck?" is his eloquent response to my confessions about Finn.

"Christ Puckerman, you could try and act not so surprised."

He laughs a little when I call him Puckerman because usually the nicest thing I refer to him as is 'asshole.'

"I AM surprised. I'm _very_ surprised and I'm not gonna lie…I'm disappointed in Finn."

"So what? He's never gone down on me. He does other things, but it's not like I even know what I'm missing-"

"What do you mean…? Have you _never _had _anyone _do that for you?"

"I... No, I haven't."

"Jesus." He breathes and there are those goddamn eyes again. _Am I…is this turning him on? I have to stop this_.

"Oh it can't be that great! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really shocked. This is what my face looks like when I'm in shock." _Liar._

He's too much for me to take right now so I just start rambling like an idiot, "It's not like I've been with _many_ people and Finn did try to go down on me _once_, but I wouldn't let him so now he doesn't even try and I can't ask!... I don't know why I keep hooking up with Finn…he's never even made me come…no one has, but me…why am I telling you this?"

I would tell Jim all of these very personal things, in fact I have because he would never tell the entire world or use this information against me. Noah might.

His eyebrows are at his hairline and I can tell he's trying to process all of what I've said.

"Well, now I have questions…how many guys or girls (he winks at me) is not many, exactly? Why in the hell wouldn't you let him? And I'm pretty sure you're telling me because you're drunk and you know how much I love challenges."

_He really is a charming son of a bitch. I probably shouldn't, but I decide to trust him. What's the worst that could happen? Finn should be more embarrassed by any of this than I should. _

"Okay…first of all, I am not drunk, I'm _tipsy_."

_I'm drunk, but I can't let Noah be right. I hate it when he's right. I hate him. Except for when I'm drunk. I apparently like him when I'm drunk. I like everyone when I'm drunk. _

"I've slept with 2 _guys_…and I stopped him because of typical insecure dumb girl reasons… but what does your love of challenges have to do with my awful sex life?" I whisper 'sex life' as if anyone around us wouldn't already know what we're talking about if they were listening.

His gaze shifts to my lips and he gives me a slow, lazy smile and licks his lips, then slowly returns his eyes to mine and says, "Rach, you're not a typical _anything_."

"Thank you…I think."

He smiles, "Listen, don't let Finn Hudson make you feel insecure about anything… I may not know this first hand, but I've seen enough of you to confidently say that you have _nothing_ to worry about when it comes to anything sexual. You're a _very_ _sexy_ girl and if you feel insecure at all when you're with someone, then you shouldn't be with that person." He's playing with a strand of my hair.

The whole time he's speaking to me I feel like we're the only ones in this bar…and why can't I stop staring at his mouth? _Why is he being so nice? And why is my lap wet? What the…? _

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Brittany Waitress practically screams as she starts dabbing at my lap with a bar towel.

_She spilled my beer on me? How does that happen? Was she climbing onto the table or waving her arms violently? Couldn't she have waited a few more minutes to do whatever she was doing? I've never heard Noah speak to ANYONE like that, let alone the fact that it was __**me**__ and he looked like he meant every word. This is just my luck. _

For Lord only knows what reason, this train of thought makes me laugh very hard and I ask Brittany if she is coming on to me while she's trying to clean the beer off of me and suddenly Jim announces, "Time to go Rach!"

"What are we gonna do now? I don't feel like going home." I whine.

Noah is standing next to me with his hand on my lower back trying to get me to move towards the door when Jim says, "I think we should go skinny-dipping!" _Jim's drunk._

Noah's eyebrows shoot up and I reach up and run my fingers through his Mohawk. Did I not mention his Mohawk? Yeah, jackass has a jackass haircut.

Anyway, his head snaps to my direction and he looks very confused so I smile and explain, "It looked soft…" _It does._

He smiles back and shakes his head a little at me, "let's get you home."

"You wanna go swimming when we get back?"

"Skinny-dipping or regular swimming?"

"Are you drunk?"

_I have the biggest smile plastered onto my face. I may actually be sore tomorrow from all of this smiling. I'm also trying to avoid his question because I kind of want to say skinny-dipping, but I know how ridiculous that would be. _

"You know, you have a really great smile Berry; you should bring it out more often." _See? These are the kind of lines that have helped cultivate his reputation._

"I smile a lot. I'm a happy person…and thank you…so do you." I answer awkwardly.

"I guess it's just me who's usually deprived of that smile." He throws his arm around my shoulders.

"So try and make me smile more often." _What? I can bring the flirt. _

"I've got news for you; it's my new mission in life to do exactly that." He tells me.

"You had an old mission?"

"Just world domination, but I can table that for now."

"Ah…I see. Where is your secret lair?"

"My what?" He is laughing so hard he can barely get those two words out.

"Uh, your _lair_…duh. Villains always have a lair! You'll never conquer the world without a lair."

"Stop saying 'lair." He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "What makes you think I'm the villain?" He gives me a sly little smile that I can't help but want to kiss or slap off.


	3. Bonnie & Clyde

**Chap 3**

**Bonnie & Clyde**

**

* * *

**

The Puckerman-Halperts have this beautiful in-ground pool that they had installed while I was a sophomore in High School. Since our families are so close it's like its all of ours. It's great on a night like this one when the smell of bar and the sticky feeling of humidity clings to your skin.

I've been swimming with Jim late at night many times and on maybe one or two of those occasions Noah has joined us, but I never hung around once he showed up.

Jim is bringing Brittany home with him and they don't seem like they want to swim, at least not with us around.

Jim has barely spoken to me all night and Noah has barely left my side.

_Is there a full moon tonight? _

Once we reach their house, Jim doesn't even say goodnight. Brittany Waitress is already unbuttoning her shirt on the way up the stairs and their mouths have barely parted since Noah and I had our very stimulating (for him) and embarrassing (for me) conversation at the bar.

_I hope they don't trip and fall up that staircase…_

Okay, I kind of do. I don't want them to get seriously hurt, but maybe Jim could bruise an elbow or something because he deserves it for completely ignoring Noah and I. Brittany's cool, she doesn't deserve a minor injury.

They don't fall which amazes me because they are not paying attention to the flight of stairs they are climbing. It's very hard to look away from them. Noah and I are standing at the bottom of the stairs like two very amused voyeurs.

I think our bar talk was a bad idea because there is a charge in the air between Noah and I now. It is nothing like I have ever felt or expected to feel because of Noah Puckerman.

This is the guy who took every pair of underwear I owned and hung them from the telephone pole at our bus stop. I was in 7th grade and he was in 8th grade. He had stayed home "sick" that day and at some point made his way over to our house and raided my underwear drawer. When the bus pulled up later that day to drop us all off at our bus stop we were all met with the sight of my underwear hanging from the telephone pole 5 feet from said bus stop.

I couldn't even pretend they weren't my underwear because the clever (for an 8th grader) little prick added a sign to the pole saying, "2 for $5 today only! Free CranBERRY JUICE with purchase."

Anyway, back to the present...we tip-toe our way through the house and go out back to the deck. I'm not even sure why I'm still here. He lights a few of the tiki torches and then starts taking his clothes off and jumps in the pool without any hesitation.

I should just go home and get some sleep because I'm going to be hung-over tomorrow. I have no idea what Noah and I are going to talk about. I don't want to talk to him. I want to do other things with him. Things that I've never really wanted to do with Finn, but I do anyway just to have someone.

How sad is that? Maybe Noah can tell me about his latest sexual conquest or give me her contact information so she can explain everything to me in detail because I'm not above living vicariously.

He breaks my trance by asking, "Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming in?"

"Not sure yet." _I feel like an idiot. _

"Just get in, you're sweating a little and you smell like a chain-smoking alcoholic French fry."

This makes me laugh and I loosen up a bit. "Thank you for noticing, I'm trying something new… I don't have my bathing suit."

"Oh come on, I've seen your underwear before."

_Jackass_.

"They look a little different now." _Also, I'm in them! _

I'm suddenly embarrassed because his eyes travel down my body and back up to meet my eyes and he just barely breathes a "yeah."

He's standing waist-deep in the pool wearing nothing but his grey boxer-briefs. I have white thongs and a white bra on under my jean skirt and white polo t-shirt. I always feel very clean when I wear white, but it sometimes makes me feels like a naughty catholic school girl. _Don't ask me why. _

Hmm, what to do? I start picking at my bottom lip and slightly turning my body from side to side because it helps me think. I finally reach a decision, "Turn around."

"Seriously? Why?"

"So I can undress myself." _Duh._

"You don't want me to look? What do you think I'm going to do when you get in?"

"Noah!"

"Rachel."

_Oh god_.

The way he just said my name was... I'm in trouble here. I start to pull my shirt over my head while I'm facing him.

He's waiting very patiently in the water and will not break eye contact with me.

_The tiki torches are just what I need. Let's light some more so EVERYONE in the neighborhood can see my cash and prizes._ _Alright, here goes nothing... _

I'm still facing him when I reach to unbutton my jean skirt and he finally lets his eyes roam my body again. I hadn't realized I was waiting for him to do so.

"I love those skirts." He tells me quietly.

"You want me to leave it on?" Now I'm just messing with him.

"Fuck no! I mean… it would be hard to swim in a jean skirt wouldn't it?" _Nice one, Puckerman._

Obviously he's right, but I don't want to swim. I'm not sure why, but I'm feeling really bold right now. The alcohol I've consumed is certainly a contributing factor.

"How much swimming do you think I'll really be doing?" I drop my skirt and the look on his face is enough for me, so I walk to the edge of where he's standing in the pool and looking up at me. I place my foot on his chest and move him backwards just a little, holding that stare the entire time as I slip into the water.

I slide down the front of his body because he's not moving to allow me anymore space. Very slowly he lets his eyes close and then open while licking his lips. His arms are on either side of me gripping the edge of the pool behind me.

_Where do I put my hands? _

He's just staring down at me and his voice is low and raspy when he asks, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

He feels amazing against my skin, which is a little slick because of my body lotion. My breasts are pressing into his chest and my nipples could cut due to the quick change in body temperature. Right..._that's why._.

"I'm wearing white." _Smooth Rachel_. _I sound like Baby from the movie Dirty Dancing. You know what I'm talking about... "I carried a watermelon?" _

"Thank you for that; I hate having to use my imagination." He says this with a little humor in his voice, but his face is getting closer and closer until he's kissing me.

_Holy shit_.

It's the kind of kiss that clearly states, "I want you now." There's no slow introduction, no hesitation and I can only return the fervor.

His hands come off the side of the pool to the sides of my faces and he pushes them through my hair and pulls my pony tail out. Then they are back at my sides and his fingertips are just barely grazing my skin on a path up to the sides of my breasts. I can't control the shiver that shoots through me from the sensation and he smiles into our kiss.

I have my hands on his chest when he takes them and turns me around and places my hands on the side of the pool. He moves my hair off of my shoulder and starts kissing me there while he spreads his hand over my stomach, his pinky dipping just slightly inside the top of my underwear.

"You feel so fucking good." He tells me as he pulls me tighter against him and we both moan very quietly because he is so hard against my lower back already and I'm trying to lift myself up a bit and move my ass against him.

_He's big_.

Bigger than I've ever had and I start to get nervous.

"God I want you, Rach." Again with the low gravelly raspy thing... Just his voice and his lips moving on my ear are enough to make me lose it! Whatever "it" is.

_Do I have to respond? What am I supposed to say? _

I quickly find out that I don't have to say anything. His hands slide up my body to my breasts and he squeezes them a little and runs his hands up and over them while I put my hand between us and I start to stroke him through his underwear which causes him to suck in a sharp breath.

He thrusts his hips into me and pulls the cups of my bra down so my breasts spill out and meet the night air.

_Hello there!_

His hands are over them again and he's playing with my nipples. This whole time we kind of sound like we're in a porno because there are moans and groans and all kinds of heavy breathing.

_I don't remember ever being this turned on before. Why are we doing this? We hate each other! If this is how it feels when you hate each other, then fuck love. _

His right hand leaves my breast and travels to play lower. I might be embarrassed later about the noises I'm making, but right now I don't care. Noah's so warm and solid behind me and if he doesn't take care of this fantastic ache soon I'm going to scream!

He's just teasing me now, "I never pegged you as a thong kind of girl."

"What kind of girl did you peg me as?" _Wow, it takes a lot of concentration to form words right now_.

"I don't think I can peg you. Every time I think I've got you figured out, you prove me wrong." He finally slides his finger down beneath my underwear and I throw my head back into his shoulder.

"You like that?" He almost laughs.

"Yes. More." He slides his long middle finger inside of me and pulls it out slowly. Then back in again.

"You're so wet."

He continues this at a very leisurely pace. In and out. Slowly fucking me with his middle finger. After a few minutes of this he slides two fingers inside of me and then asks, "Does Finn do this to you?"

I know that he is asking this because of our conversation earlier, but I'm not sure if he means the actual fingering or what the fingering is doing to me. I'm putty in his hands right now. I should maybe be a little more thrown off by the mention of Finn's name, but the way he says it turns me on even more if that is possible.

"Not like this…it…never feels like this."

"Good."

"Is this how you are with every girl?" _Honestly, why do I open my mouth sometimes? _

He stops what he's doing and says, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing…no…I'm sorry, I just…you've been with a lot of girls and I…I don't know."

He's laughing now, but I'm not getting the joke, "What's so funny? I'm so sorry I'm not as good at this or as "experienced" as all of the other girls you normally pickup."

"Whoa...is that what this is about?" he asks quietly and then says, "Please turn around."

I turn around and I can't quite meet his eyes but he takes my chin in his hand and makes me look him in the eye. "First of all, you're right; you are _nothing_ like any of those girls. I mean that in the best way possible. Second, there haven't been as many girls as you probably think. Third, I did not "pick you up" you practically live here. You have been in this pool with my brother like, a million times late at night."

"It was never anything like this." He looks, I don't know, like he's unsure of himself or maybe he doesn't believe me.

_Does he really think Jim and I have ever come close to doing anything like this? _

"What I mean is, we just swam or sat and talked. It has always been innocent. Jim is like a brother to me and the thought of doing anything like this with him actually grosses me out. I've never even considered it."

Good he's laughing. "I guess I always assumed it must've happened at least once. I mean come on, look at you! And my brother IS a good looking guy."

"Your brother is a dork. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're letting me." This just gets a confused and questioning look from me. "You forget I don't hate you…you hate me."

"I hate you because you have always been mean to me! All those pranks you've pulled on me…"

"Were awesome…and I haven't done that in years!"

"6 months."

"Oh." After about 10 seconds (might as well be an hour) of silence he says, "Well, I thought you had a sense of humor."

"I do! I just don't want to be the victim all of the time. I'd like to know what it feels like to prank someone for a change."

"Are you asking me if you can be my partner in crime?"

"Oh my god! Could you imagine? NO ONE would see that coming. Do you still pull pranks on Dwight? I know Jim does."

"Every once in awhile, but I would certainly step it up if you want to be the Bonnie to my Clyde."

"Bonnie to my Clyde? That was so lame." He manages to make me laugh.

"I couldn't think of another famous crime duo. Shut up Bonnie!" Now he's laughing.

"I guess it's better than 'juice."

"Hey, that's pretty damn clever for a 7 year old!"

"You're 22 now!"

"That I am." he stops laughing and looks down at his feet, "I'm sorry if…maybe I pushed you a little too far. Whether you believe me or not, I'm not usually like that." He looks at me with a sheepish smile.

"You're absolutely right I don't believe you. I'm the one who is really never like that, but I'm a big girl and if I wanted you to stop I would've said so. Did you hear the noises I was making?"

"Yes…yes I did. I don't actually think I'll forget them anytime soon. They were the opposite of "stop."

_I'm blushing. I hate when I blush. Who is this guy? _

This certainly is not the guy who copied my naked baby bathtub pictures and plastered our elementary school with them. Who knows how to make copies at 10 years old anyway?

"What I meant was there was no need for an apology. I was really enjoying myself." I tell him with a huge smile on my face.

"I could tell." He's sporting a smug smirk that I once again want to slap.

I decide to skip the slapping and I grab him and kiss him hard. He slides his hands down over my ass, to the backs of my legs. He picks me up and sits me on the side of the pool. I ask what he's doing and he starts kissing down the side of my neck when he answers, "I wanna taste you."

_Well then_.

I feel a fresh wave of arousal hit me low and hard. I'm so ready for this (I think) and he really wants to do this for me which makes me scoot closer to the edge and spread my legs wider. He grins up at me.

"Good girl."


	4. Smokey the Bear

**Smokey the Bear**

**Continuation of the smut... and some Dwight. **

**

* * *

**

_It's now or never. Okay, so not NEVER._

One of his hands is holding the back of my head when he starts kissing my neck and his other hand travels much farther south and starts teasing me. His lips are against my ear when he whispers, "I want to be the first guy to make you come…ever since you told me your secret at the bar, all I can think about is all the ways I could make you come."

I have no idea in the world what to say so I just kiss him. I mean holy shit, the way he said that and the way he feels... I'll give him anything he wants.

"Plus, Jim and my parents are gone for a month so I figure you're all mine…I've got time and a big empty house."

"All yours huh?"

Instead of a real answer he simply grins at me and before I can ask him exactly what he means by "all his," he closes his mouth over one of my nipples and I can't possibly carry on a conversation.

I'm starting to squirm and I'm getting a little agitated because his mouth is not where it's supposed to be, not where he said it would be. He must sense my impatience because he smiles around my hard nipple and bites it just the tiniest bit,"uuuh."

"Something wrong Juice?"

"No, just..."

"Hmmm? What is it?" _Oh he's good_. His mouth leaves my nipples alone and starts kissing my stomach. He murmurs against me, "God you're amazing… I've never been this turned on before…I just want to taste every inch of you."

_How does he say these things so easily? Maybe he tells every girl the same thing and they all fall for this the way I am… _

I'm really only half serious when I respond, "Every inch? You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Puckerman."

He keeps dropping kisses everywhere but where I want him.

"Can and will. I have an entire month, don't I?" He looks up with the question written on his face and I can only nod.

"There are so many ways." Kiss. "So many places." Kiss. "I would love to make you come, Berry_._" _Is he kidding me with this? Does someone write this shit for him? _

I lift my hips to him."Please Noah…"

He moves his face away, "Please what?" _So, that's how he's going to play this?_

"Noah!" His mouth is about an inch from my center and his eyes are on mine.

_There's that stupid lopsided grin_, "At your service…" _Apparently not! _

"Apparently not!" _Whoops… _

"Come on…I wanna hear you say it." He's still grinning. _Smug son of a… _

I'm leaning back on my elbows, which hurts like hell, but fuck it. My hips are lifting off the side of the pool and towards his face again. I'm matching his stare, but I'm not grinning.

Finally, I can't take it anymore and I throw my head back and whine, "Lick me."

"Please Noah." _I can still be polite. _

"Fuck." He just about growls at me and sticks his warm, wet tongue out so I can rub myself against it. "Watch me." He commands and then lets out a long low moan as I push myself against his tongue so that it slides inside of me.

What the hell is it about Noah that makes me so brave and bold? I've known him forever, but I have never been completely comfortable around him. Finn has never had this effect on me.

He quickly takes control and puts my legs over his shoulders and his hands are on my hips holding me down, his mouth never leaving me. "Just relax… let me do this." And then I go to a place I don't ever want to return from.

He licks a long slow trail from my opening all the way up to where I would have hair if I didn't hate it so much. "Oh my god… you're so fucking smooth." _Damn straight_. Another lick, but this time his tongue comes back down and dips inside of me.

"So wet." he murmurs.

"Oh my god Noah…that feels…" He pushes his finger inside of me and the rest of my statement stays in my throat.

He seems to be enjoying this as well. We're back to the porno noises and I love every minute of it.

"How does it taste?" I've always been a very curious girl. I wasn't even trying to 'talk dirty,' I really do want to know.

I'm not sure what I expect him to say, but he simply stops the fantastic work he's doing and kisses me very softly a couple of times on the lips, leaving some of my wetness there for me to lick off.

"So good." He quickly returns his mouth between my legs and slides his finger inside of me and sucks hard on my clit.

"Oh God!" I'm just on the verge of exploding and he must know because my legs are shaking like crazy.

He's coaching me over the edge,"Come for me Rach…come in my mouth." And I do.

My legs have his face in a vice grip and my head is thrown all the way back when I hear, "Puck!" _What the…? _

I release the vice grip I have on Noah and he stands up straight, "What was that? Did you hear that?"

"What? That I'm so good I'm making people around us scream my name?"

"Oh my God, is that Dwight?" I can see someone quickly approaching us, so I slide back into the pool and have a mini panic attack.

"PUCK!" _Does he know what time it is?_

"Relax, I'll handle him." He embraces me so that my back is facing Dwight, wrapping my legs around his waist. He lowers himself onto his knees into the water until we are only dry from the neck up. "Don't say anything, just try and be very quiet."

"What are you going to do?" I whisper, but he doesn't answer me; just looks over my shoulder.

"Sup man?"

"This is a fire hazard!"

"What's that?"

"Uhh…your torches, Puck. I thought you went to bed and left them lit. Again."

"I've never done that…"

"Whoops." I barely whisper.

"Nope… still awake…with the torches." He says to Dwight. To me he whispers, "Nice Berry."

I can't stop myself from giggling. He pinches my side a little so I rock my hips into him and he whispers, "Shhh... keep doing that." So I do, but very slowly and with more pressure this time.

Dwight is turning to leave when Noah groans a little and I can feel how hard he is so I move my hips a little faster.

Dwight turns back around, "Are you okay? Are you choking? Are you eating something? You should never eat while swimming! I know the Heimlich maneuver."

As he approaches us, he realizes that Noah is not alone, "Oh! I'm… so sorry…I didn't… I didn't realize you were with…" I hear his footsteps come to an abrupt stop.

"Uh… no I ate a little something a few minutes ago... it wasn't in the pool though, but good to know buddy." _How does he expect me to be quiet when he says things like that? _

"Is that…Rachel Berry?" _The guy has never once referred to me as anything other than 'Rachel Berry'…it's very creepy._

"No. It's your mom."

"That's not my mother Puck! She went to bed hours ago. She wouldn't give you the time of day. THAT is Rachel Berry!"

"Dwight, are you sleepwalking again?"

"NO! I don't think so…just shut up Puck I think I know Rachel Berry when I see her! Although, I have no idea why she would be with you." He says that last part as if he is completely disgusted by the idea.

I start moving my hips a teeny bit faster. "She's not. My date is very shy. You're scaring her Dwight." He grabs my ass and holds me to him while he thrusts his hips into me.

Dwight is walking away now, "Whoever you are mystery woman… get out now! He would make an awful provider!" I hear him stop again and he asks, "Puck, could you please remember to put the torches out?"

"You got it, Smokey."

"Poor Dwight, you are so mean to him…"

"Please don't say his name." He starts kissing me slowly as he moves us to the steps. I'm still sitting on top of him while we are making out for what seems like forever. Our hands are everywhere. I really like when he grabs my ass and pulls me to him. He's so hard against me and this ache is unbearable.

"Noah?"

"Rachel Berry?" _Hardy har har_.

"There's something else I'd like you to do for me."

He smiles against my lips."Bring it."

"I want you so bad. Please fuck me." He stops kissing me and just stares at me. His eyes are as big as saucers and he swallows very hard.

"Noah?" _Oh God. Oh no! I know I shouldn't have said "fuck." It was too much and I should run away… _

"Am **I **sleepwalking?"

I can't help but laugh because I'm relieved, "No you are very much awake. And sitting." I push my hips into him to accentuate my point. "Can we get out of the water please?" _I'm starting to prune_.

He just stares at me, and then looks around like he's trying to decide where to take me. He motions for me to get up and he takes a few seconds to enjoy the scenery before him.

He grabs my hand and leads me over to my favorite lounge chair (the kind you can lay down on) where he sits down and pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling him. He pulls me closer and starts kissing me again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He's just looking at me now like he doesn't believe me which is very irritating.

"Listen, I know you haven't always thought very highly of me, but..."

"But what? I hate you. You have continually gone out of your way to make my life hell!" _Whoa. Where did that come from? _

"Jesus Rach! Do you really think NOW is the time to bring that up?"

"**_You_**were the one who brought it up!" Well, now we're almost yelling at each other. It's at least 3am and I'm naked.

"Please calm down, I was just trying to tell you that we could stop if you wanted I didn't want you to regret anything because I don't and won't."

"I'm here too you know... you're not forcing yourself on me and I'm not going to regret it…I'll probably want more." _Miss thing? Cool it with the sass...that was respectful of him._

"Fine! So sorry I asked! Wait... want more of what exactly?" _Oh hello smug smirk, nice of you to join us. _

"What?"

"You said you'll probably want more."

"I don't think I did."

"You did."

"I didn't mean it."

"Too bad…"

"Why is that?"

"I already told you why."

"You did?"

"You don't get it do you? I want you. I don't care if you still tell everyone you hate me or whatever. I want more of this." He starts kissing a trail down my neck to my collarbone until he reaches my breasts, "I want to make you say my name like you did tonight. I've never heard my name sound like that. Watching you come was amazing." I can feel his warm breath and soft lips moving against my skin, "Oh" is about all I can muster.

He reaches down to pulls his underwear off. I stand up with one leg on either side of the lounge chair. Once his underwear is off, he reaches up and grabs my hips and guides me on top of him. I start to slide down onto him and realize I'm gonna have to go slowly because of his size.

"You're so tight. I may not last too long."

"That's okay." I love how he looks into my eyes. Every now and then he looks away but he always brings his gaze back to mine.

"I'll make it up to you." And he smiles the sexiest smile and it is just what I needed to relax me completely. I slide the rest of the way down and we moan a little louder than we should considering our location and the time.

He holds me tight to him with one arm around my back and one hand on my hip, "Don't move yet."

He's kissing me again and I can feel his pulse inside of me and I have to move. With Finn I get so nervous and think about how I look or if I'm doing everything correctly. Right now, I'm completely lost in this moment and all I can do is _feel_.

I rock my hips towards him and then slowly away, "Oh god, you feel so good." I lean back a little and rest my hands on his legs behind me which probably creates a nice little visual, "Your tits are perfect." He tells me before grabbing them.

He grabs my hips hard, "Fuck. Ride me."

So I do. I pick up my speed until I can barely breathe.

A stifled 'please' is all I can utter before he lifts his hips off of the chair and hits exactly the right spot, "Oh my god! Just like that…" It feels so good I want to cry.

I come hard around him just before he spills into me.

_I feel like someone stole my bones and poured sand down my throat. _

Noah is leaning back on the lounge chair and I'm slumped forward onto him.

"Wow." He says.

"Yeah."

"It would be a crime not to do that again."

"Uh-huh."

"We should probably go to bed now. I'd invite you in, but my parents might wonder what the hell is up, but we do have a whole month starting tomorrow to do whatever we want in that house."

"…Rach?"

"You're asleep. Wow Juice, I think I'm the one that's supposed to do that… the sun is going to be up soon and I don't think either of us wants the entire neighborhood to see you in your birthday suit so... do you see what you've done to me? I'm talking to myself."


	5. Hot Little Biddy

**Hot Little Biddy **

I wake up to someone sitting on my bed and bouncing up and down. It's my brother, the immature jackass. "Rachel?"

"What could you possibly want? What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon. Where were you last night? I told mom you were swimming and planned on sleeping there because of Jim's last night in town."

"You did that for me?"

"I did that for _our fathers_, they were worried and I figured you were okay."

"Well, thank you…and you weren't totally lying…I did go swimming."

"And then?"

"Nothing much." I can't wipe the smile from my face.

_Turns out? Noah's the kind of guy you hate until he's inside of you._

"Ya know what? I don't need to know…just don't ever do that to them again."

"I won't."

"Someone left this in the mailbox for you." He hands me an envelope that says, 'Rach' in Jim's handwriting.

"Thank you. Leave now." I shove him off the bed.

* * *

_Crazyface-_

_It was really cool of you to get wasted and ditch me for some girl you barely even know, but I guess I can forgive you. (Wait until you hear that story-the waitress is a FREAK)._

_I can't believe I'm leaving you here to fend for yourself for an entire month. I'll call and check up on you to make sure you and Finn don't elope or some crazy shit like that. Seriously though, don't do that._

_I won't miss you because I don't even like you._

_Take it easy on Noah, he's weak._

_Love you like a fat kid loves cake - _

_J-wheezy._

_P.S. I'm really sorry about last night. Please forgive me. I know not what I do. Did you see the size of her…eyes? Wink. _

_P.P.S. Give Dwight some play! He loves you Rachel Berry. _

_P.P.P.S. Seriously, can't stress this enough…do not elope with Finn._

_P.P.P.P.S. is it 'p.p.p.p.s.' or 'p.s.s.s.s?'_

_

* * *

_

I drag myself out of bed and head downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink and apologize to my dad.

"It's okay honey I figured you were next door, but your brother was anxious and worried for some reason or another. He watches too much TV."

_That's interesting and kind of __sweet_...I don't think I would be that worried about him. There's times he has gone out Friday after work and returned Sunday evening. He hasn't done that in a long time, which I'm thankful for because my dads were always a wreck.

"Noah was supposed to mow the lawn today, but I guess it'll have to wait because of the rain. Are you heading over there at all today? I'm making him some food."

"Myra made him a ton of food dad."

"You have met Noah, right? He works very hard and works up quite an appetite." This makes me giggle because...well, just _because. _

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing...I'll go over after I shower."

"Perfect. Oh, don't tell your brother I told you that, you know how he is." I thought I did, but recently I'm not so sure. He seems to have matured or something. He's definitely different, but I can't put my finger on why.

* * *

While I'm in the shower, my dad knocks. He washes all the towels every weekend and is probably dropping some fresh ones off. I always tease him about acting like a maid service, but he knows I appreciate it.

"Thanks Rosie, just leave them on the counter!"

"Can I hang for a few? I'm really enjoying the view."

_That's not my Dad/maid..._

I stand there frozen and Noah pulls open the door just enough to stick his head in and I try to cover myself.

_Why don't I have more arms?_

"You're very cute when you're wet." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"You're in my shower! My dad is downstairs!"

"He's the one who sent me up. He just went grocery shopping."

"What about my daddy?"

"Seriously?"

My daddy loves golfing and playing cards. He's a member of the local country club and when it's raining, him, along with many other men that live in our town and surrounding areas, hold poker tournaments inside the clubhouse.

"What are you doing here?" I've given up on trying to cover myself from him. It was a silly reaction considering he's already seen me naked.

"I don't really know. I couldn't sit home alone anymore so...here I am...I think I got damn lucky. C'mere."

I listen to him and move closer to where his face is peeking through the shower door and he quickly pulls his T-shirt off and tosses it aside and grins at me before he opens the door to the shower more and puts his hands into my hair and pulls me closer.

I have to grip the side of the shower to steady myself. He takes my arms and puts them above my head for me to hold on to the door runner. He starts blazing a trail down my body with his mouth, stopping to pay very special attention to my nipples.

"I could come from just that." _Where is this boldness coming from young lady?_

He moans into my skin and starts undoing his jeans and a moment later he's naked in front of me.

"Going commando?"

He's kissing my stomach and I feel his smile against my wet skin.

"Yup. I was going to just throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to my house, but I didn't want to upset your dad...I've been thinking about you since you left." While saying this, he stands up straight and leans his arm on the wall just outside of the shower.

"Me too." I admit.

"I made myself come twice already…I really didn't want to do it again." I'm laughing pretty hard now. It's amazing how he can shift from intense to bantery (_it's a word) _so easily and that turns me on even more.

"So, you just came over because you were bored and your arm is tired."

"Pretty much." He shrugs.

"Well get dressed, we can't do this here...one of my dads might come home and who knows where my brother is..."

"K." He gives me a quick kiss as though we've been doing this for years, "See ya out there." He smacks my ass.

_Does that mean he's not leaving? What am I supposed to do with him?_

After I put lotion on, brush my teeth again and towel-dry my hair I step out into my bedroom and find Noah sound asleep on my queen sized bed. I take this opportunity to scan the room for anything embarrassing and straighten up.

I'm trying to find something suitable/sexy/comfortable to wear and I settle on a tank top with the bra built in and a pair of boxers with the elastic band folded over.

"Hey, how long was I out?" he asks while squinting his eyes at me like I'm pointing a flashlight at him. I've seen him groggy and rumpled from sleep many times, but never after waking up in my bed.

I smile at him because I can't help but not to. "Not long, just enough time for me to get dressed and straighten up. I was just about to join you."

I can't help but stare at his arms. He has perfect arms. Not too much hair, tan, not too big or too skinny, much like the rest of his body. He smiles at me. "Still can."

I climb onto my bed next to him and I don't know where to position myself.

I'm on my hands and knees just staring at him when he starts to laugh at me. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Where do you want me?" I blurt out.

"Where don't I want you? I thought we weren't allowed to do this here." He pulls me towards him.

"We aren't...where would you like me to lay?" I say with a little too much attitude.

"Will you relax? It's just me…get comfortable, it's your bed."

He's still on his side so I crawl over to him and lay on my side so he can spoon me. His warm hand is flexed against my stomach holding me to him.

"Is this okay?"

"This is perfect Bon-Bon."

"I don't get that one…"

"Bonnie. Like Bonnie and Clyde. It's not as cool if I have to explain it."

"I'm not sure it was 'cool' to begin with."

"Shhh. Naptime…"

He yawns and I smile. We eventually both fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up it's extremely dark in my room and Noah and I are in the same position. The alarm clock lets me know that it is 9PM. _My sleep schedule is going to be so messed up._

"Noah?"

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"No...you're dreaming ... make the most of it."

"Want to play a game?" _Don't ask. I don't know where I come up with this shit either._

He's quiet for a few moments and I think he's fallen back asleep when he suddenly says, "Okay, but IF and only IF it either a) does not require me to move from this spot, b) it involves the word "strip", or c) it's the classic game of "have sex quietly so your dads don't hear."

_I really had no idea he was this funny._

I laugh so hard I snort a little. Everyone has always teased me about my occasional snorting laughter.

"There she is!"

"Shut up."

"Was that sass Miss Piggy?"

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No. Miss Pig-gy. They do sound alike..."

"Do you want to hear what my game is or not?"

"Not."

I nudge his stomach with my elbow and look back at him sporting the "behave or else" glare that every girl must master before becoming a woman.

With mock seriousness I say, "That was not very nice Mr. Puckerman. My roof, my rules!" _I sound ridiculous._

I'm about to break into a fit of giggles when I feel his lips on my ear, "Whatever you say Miss Berry." And the laughter dies in my throat as his teasing, sarcastic voice has been replaced by his low dirty voice.

He starts kissing my neck and shoulders, pulling the strap of my tank top down. He puts his hand under my shirt to play with my stomach which makes me press my ass into him. I turn my head to look at him.

"It would be very irresponsible to start something you can't finish Mr. Puckerman."

"Oh, I think we both know I can. All I need is permission."

I'm not sure what to do here. I know my dads are home, we can hear them downstairs. I could lock my door, but that involves moving and that's no fun. I could be really quiet, but what if my bed makes noise?

"Rach, we really don't have to. We can put a movie on or something."

There are always a million reasons not to do something.

"I call not locking the door!" There's the smile I love creating! He reaches over and turns on the lamp next to my bed and practically bounces over to the door and back.

"Do you want this off?" He motions toward the lamp.

"No we won't be able to see. Do you want it off?"

"Do I? No. I definitely do not want the lights off."

"Do you have bad eyesight?"

"Rach, most girls tell guys to turn the lights off." He's laughing and looking at me like I'm supposed to get it.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was a silly idea, but since you are the one with all of the experience and all of the girls turning lights off, then turn them off!" _Why is he throwing my lack of experience in my face? Douchebag._

"Why are you getting so defensive? I love that you want the light on! If you were anyone else I'd tell every guy I know that you wanted the lights on!"

"Did you really just say that to me? You would brag about anyone but me? Thanks Noah. That makes me feel awesome." _That did not make me feel awesome. I feel the opposite of awesome._

"What? No. You don't... I didn't mean..." he sighs and looks down. He climbs back onto the bed and on top of me. He holds himself up so he's looking down at me.

"What I meant was, if you were anyone else I probably wouldn't respect you enough to keep anything like that private…not that it's _that _private, but it's… just for me to know. If you were anyone else I wouldn't care if my buddies knew what you like and how you like it or how loud you scream my name, "Oh Noah! You're the best! You're a god!" he says that last part in a high pitched voice and I lose it.

_I've seriously never heard him talk this much. _

"Juice! You're laughing at me? You know how self-conscious I am! You're so insensitive!" He is still imitating a girl and making my stomach hurt. When my laughter finally dies down, I realize he's just staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

He tilts his head to the side and continues without the girly voice or the joking tone.

"I mean it; girls that you hear guys tell stories about are just _stories_. They mean nothing. All guys tell stories to their buddies about 'this chick,' or 'that broad' or my personal favorite, 'that hot little biddy' (he winks at me), but when a guy shuts up about the girl you know he's been seeing, that's when you know she's not just a story. That's when we say things like, 'I don't know ...she's just some girl I know... she's pretty cool...whatever, we'll see."

He has been going on for awhile, but he's so animated and charming I don't want him to stop. I feel like he's letting me in on a secret and all I can do is smile up at him and laugh. I can't believe I've known this guy my whole life and am only now seeing him.

"Don't tell anyone I told you any of that, they'll make me turn in my penis."

"Where exactly does one go to do that Noah?"

"I don't know first-hand, but I hear it's like those windows where you cash your chips in at a casino."

"Ah."

"Only less fun." We're just smiling and staring at each other, when he quietly asks what my game was.

"A version of 20 questions."

"The Berry edition?"

"Precisely."

"Lay it on me."

"Okay, first question, why did you pick on me so much?"

"This is _nothing_ like 20 Questions!"

"Quit stalling Puckerman."

"Okay...and seriously don't bother getting your feet wet with the easy questions; just jump right in...ummm... I think I was jealous that you and Jim were so close and never let me be a part of that." _Wow. That was honest…and very easy to get out of him. Also, kind of sad._

"Oh."

"And you were an easy target."

"Jackass." He gets another elbow to the gut.

"My turn! Um... Finn Hudson? C'mon. He's a meathead. Did he kiss his biceps more than you?"

"Kettle? The pot's calling…"

"I _am not _ a meathead and that wasn't an answer. Did he kiss 'em?"

"Yes he does. How did you know?"

He's silent for a moment. "Does? I thought you two were broken up. Did you cheat on Finn last night?" _I don't like the way he's looking at me. He looks confused and disgusted with me._

"We did break up. I told you we still hook up. I would never cheat!"

"Are you still going to...you know? Now that we..."

"We what? Do you really want to have this talk because I don't. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm thoroughly enjoying you. Why ruin that with a "what is this" talk?"

"You know Juice, if you were anyone else I'd be bragging about you."

"Thank you. My turn! What was the best sex you've ever had?"

"Easy one…I took this broad home and she rode me on one of the lounge chairs by my pool..."

"Shut up! I'm serious I want to know."

"I just told you!"

"Oh, you would say that to anyone who asked."

"Not exactly. I'd say, I don't know...it was with this girl...I've known her forever, she's pretty cool. Whatever."

"We'll see?"

"Yes we will." He kisses me and whispers, "Let's go to my house."


	6. Bad Manners

**Bad Manners**

Once we reach his house we head down to the basement. I love the basement. It's too bad Noah and I have slept through the entire day because on a rainy day like this one, there is nothing better than watching movies and eating junk food in this basement. Well there is _something_ better.

_Maybe it will rain again tomorrow..._

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" We turn the TV on and sit on the couch.

"Yeah, but we're working on a place right here in town so I can sleep a little later…you gonna stay over?"

"Well it's already kind of late...it's okay if I stay?"

"Why would I ask you to come over at 10 o'clock at night and then make you leave?"

"True. Can I lie down?"

"Nope." He pops the 'p.'

"Okay..."

"How many times have you been on this couch?"

"Too many."

"Have you ever asked permission for anything in this house before?"

"No."

"Really? That's kinda rude..."

"Oh my God I hate you." I lie down on my side and face the television. He maneuvers his way behind me and puts his arm over me.

"Whose turn is it?" He asks.

"To do what?"

"I'll go...Do you still draw?"

I haven't drawn in a long time. I used to do it at any chance that I had, but within the last few years I would only draw at night. I'd sit at my desk or on my bed and let my mind wander about anything and everything and before I knew it, my thoughts and feelings would be on the page in front of me.

When I started dating Finn I slowly let my drawing go. I don't even think he knows that I draw. Not many people do. Sometimes I would stay up late at night drawing until three or four in the morning.

"Sometimes, but not as much as I used to."

"When you and Finn fought?" _How in the hell would he know that?_

"Yes, but how do you know that? Did Jim tell you?"

"No. I used to wait for your desk light to come on at night. It was like clockwork...until Finn. Then it was only when you two fought... I only assumed you were fighting because you seemed pissed." _It makes sense for him to see my light. Our rooms DO face each other. He was watching closely enough to know that I was pissed? I wonder what else he's seen..._

"So you watched me a lot?"

"Not exactly... no...not...in a creepy, peeping tom way. You don't ever close your blinds."

"Neither do you. Thankfully your girls don't like the lights on."

He very quietly tells me, "I saw you once."

"When? With Finn?"

"Fuck no! Wait... you and Finn have had sex there, but we can't?"

"What do you mean Noah, I'm sure you saw me all the time…" I roll over to face him. "What was I doing…besides drawing?"

_He's nervous. I'm making him nervous. I didn't think he got nervous...or embarrassed._

"It was maybe a few months ago...you were in a towel and you took it off to dry your hair with it...you were wearing underwear, but that was all."

"Oh."

"I'm a guy, Rach." He shrugs. "I gotta tell ya, that image was burned into my brain for... until last night I guess. Now I have new images. It was only the one time that I saw you...like that." He's waiting for a reaction, but I'm stunned. "Trust me…it's not like I didn't try…like, all the time…"

"Please stop talking."

"Okay. "

"You've watched me draw." I say this more to myself because I'm trying to process it.

_Why would he watch me draw? It's so private. I poured all of myself onto those pages and he watched me?What if I picked my nose? What if I was talking to myself? What if I was crying?_

He lifts my chin so that I meet his eyes, "Are you upset? I didn't really watch you like a television or anything...it was _maybe_ 30 seconds a night and it was like a routine or…something. I was always afraid you'd catch me and close the blinds. You never even looked over."

He was content to sit and watch me draw which really isn't a spectator sport. He was watching me. He saw my emotions playing across my face at 30 second intervals (so he says) and it became _a routine_ to him?

"Rach?"

I kiss him hard and pull him on top of me.

"Sooo... you're not mad?"

"Nope." I start pulling his shirt off of him when he sits back and does it himself.

"Is this one of those things that you say doesn't bother you now, but will come up again when I least expect it?"

"No. Come here." I pull him back on top of me and wrap my legs around him. He's hard already.

He's attempting to pull my tank top off, "How does this thing work?"

"It has a bra built in... hold on... voila!" My breasts are met with the cool air of the house, but Noah wastes no time warming them with his mouth. It feels so good, but I have other plans.

I push on his chest and tell him to lie down. He pulls me on top of him and we're skin to skin from the waste up and it feels so good I can't help but moan a little louder than I was last night. Noah roughly kisses me and grabs my ass to pull me tighter to him. He slides his hands to my hips and inside my boxers to pull them down. I have to get up to get them the rest of the way off.

"Lose the pants Puckerman."

"My my we're bossy tonight." He lifts his hips and pulls them off very quickly. He starts to sit up and reach for me, but I'm on top off him pushing him down before he has the chance. I grab his hands and hold them above his head. I have him pinned and I'm _this close_ to his mouth, staring into his eyes and hoping he can see how much want I'm feeling.

"I like bossy Berry." He chokes out and lifts his head and kisses me. I love the way his tongue glides over my own. I break the kiss by sucking his lower lip and he moans my name and thrusts his hips up.

"Something wrong Noah?" I ask him while I'm kissing and licking my way down his body. I stop when I feel my breasts hitting his cock. He's so hard and smooth. I'm a little nervous about being able to get my mouth around him.

The noises he's making are really turning me on and I wrap my hand around him and start licking the tip of him.

He sucks in air through his teeth. "Fuck." I'm licking up and down his length and he can't stop moaning and cursing. "Oh my God, your mouth feels so good."

"Mmmmmmmm." I hum around him. My hand is wrapped around the base of him when I start sucking on him harder, moving my mouth up and down his length faster and faster. I put his hands on my head.

"Jesus...are you trying to kill me?"

I take him as deep as I can and swallow around him. He lets out a string of curses and loses it, spilling into my mouth.

"Fuck me…your mouth should be illegal…"

He watches as I throw his t-shirt on and go upstairs to get us both some water. When I return, he is sound asleep with one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. _ How much can this guy sleep in one day?_

"Good night Noah." I climb on top of him and both of his arms are around me instantly. _I thought he was asleep_

"Night Juice."

**Feedback...pretty please?**


End file.
